


The Heater Broke

by theyfillwithfire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/pseuds/theyfillwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(*IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Light A Match And All I'll See Is You THEN READ THAT FIRST*)<br/>The heaters busted and everyones freezing, so Tyler comes up with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heater Broke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light a Match and All I'll See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175058) by [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess). 



> Okay so this is based off of PastelMess's "Light A Match And All I'll See Is You" which is one of my favorite fanfictions ever, so you should probably read that first. This is just something I thought of while dreaming.

Tyler walked into the dining area, eyeing the crowds of people huddled together under the blankets.   
"You guys hanging in there?" he asked, tossing another pile of blankets on them.   
"We're freezing, obviously, but not dead so that's good." Pete answered, clutching Patrick to his chest for warmth.   
"When can we fix the heater?" Mikey asked, huddled in a blanket with Haley, Gerard, and Frank. Tyler sighed.  
"I don't know," he said, "it's not like we can call anyone to fix it, so I guess we'll just have to wait for some of the snow to melt."   
He looked out over the big pile of people and an idea popped into his head. He left the dining room, weaving through the hallways. When he returned, he held a sleeping Josh in his arms. His arms hung limp behind Tyler's back, his legs wrapped around him like a koala. Everyone stared at Tyler as he squeezed into a space in the middle of the pile, with Josh in his lap. There was a little bit of murmuring before they felt it: the waves of heat flowing off Josh's sleeping form. Everyone huddled around the pair, catching whatever warmth they could. Pete and Patrick leaned up against each other, as Pete rested his head on Tyler's shoulder.  
"This is really nice." Haley said, curled up in a ball next to Mikey.   
"Yeah, he likes to cuddle with me while I'm working, especially on the colder days, so I don't get too cold." Tyler responded, rubbing Josh's back soothingly.   
"That is the cutest shit ever." Frank said.  
"I think we may have some competition over the cutest couple here Pattycakes." Pete said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.   
The group stayed like that for a long time, huddled together like penguins, everyone squishing in to get close to the living heater in the room. Until someone sneezed and woke up said heater.   
Josh groaned blinked a few times in the light. He sniffed and looked around, his eyebrows furrowed.   
"Good morning sunshine." Tyler couldn't help smiling at the sight of his boyfriend waking up. It was pretty much the cutest thing ever.   
"Mhm," Josh responded, rubbing his eyes. "Ty?"  
"Yes?"   
"I didn't fall alseep here."  
"No you didn't, you fell asleep in my bed."   
"Right, so what am I doing in here?" He eyed Tyler carefully.  
"I carried you here. The heaters busted, so we're using you instead." Tyler said, running his hand through Josh's hair, now pink from fading. Josh glared at him.  
"I'm not a heater Ty-" Tyler cut him off by pressing their lips together.  
Josh breathed in deeply, his hand going up to grab at the small hairs on Tyler's neck. Their lips moved together smoothly, toungues sliding against each other. Tyler moved his hand up to cup Josh's face gently, his thumb rubbing his cheek. They broke apart, Tyler left his hand on Josh's cheek. It was then Josh rememberded all the people staring at them.   
"Oh shit, sorry guys." He said, face turning as red as Blurry's eyes.   
"Whatever man, you get warmer the more embarrassed you are." Dallon said.   
"In fact, Tyler, say something to embarrass him!" Pete said. Tyler smirked and leaned in to whisper in Josh's ear.  
"You know, Blurry still hasn't gotten his turn yet..."  
Let's just say no one was cold after that.


End file.
